Going Off To College
by imarriededward
Summary: Bella goes off to college, only to meet her roommate and two brothers on the plane ride there. But will someone haunting Bella's past come back for her and the innocent passengers on the plane?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first fanfic, and i'm totally excited! tell me what you think, i like the criticism. thanks so much for reading and enjoy! also, check out my friend _TwilightFan2694_. she's got some amazing stories in the works!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to have amazing vampire dreams like Mrs. Meyer. =[**

* * *

"Dad, I am going to be fine! Will you please stop worrying?" I asked for the last time. He was trying to guilt me into staying, but it was not going to happen. I needed my space and college was the perfect way to get it. I had been doing thus far but her was in full guilt mode now.

"Bells, I'm just worried. You'll be overseas, in a different country. Your old man isn't going to be there if something happens… Wait, maybe I'll move there with you! It could be fun! You wouldn't have to worry about an annoying roommate or buying your own food." He was really trying now. I had to cut him off before it actually worked.

"I'm going to college dad, I won't have much time to myself. So as much fun as that sounds, you need to stay here. You can't just up and leave the police station, Chief." I could see he looked a little disappointed but I was going to college. I wouldn't have that much time for him. I need my space, and even if it disappointed him, I was going to get it.

"Final boarding for London, England. Repeat, final boarding for London, England."

"That's me dad. I gotta go. Remember to take care of Jacob. He likes to be walked once a day, at least. I left everything you need to know about him in the note book. Plus I left out the recipes. Don't just eat at the diner. Put my lessons to work, just don't burn the house down." We both laughed together. It was a possibility for Charlie, he was a horrible cook, even with my help.

"I got it Bells. Go, before I change my mind and drag you off that plane and lock you in your room for the rest of you life."

I rolled my eyes. Charlie was never good with goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you dad." I said. Tears were just waiting to spill from my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, kid. Be good. Here, take this." He said. Usually when you go away from your parents, they give a little something to remember them by, a little memento. Not Charlie. I rolled the can over a read the label.

"Pepper spray? Dad, really?"

"It'll give your old man some piece of mind. Keep it with you, please."

"Sure dad," with the look on his face, there was no way I could say no to him. "Well, I'll call you when I get off the plane in London."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye dad."

With that, and an awkward hug, I was off to Gate B10 to board my plane. I couldn't show Charlie how getting on this plane was eating me up. Planes scared me to death. I worked on not hyperventilating, but was failing miserably. I was so concentrated, in fact, that I walked right past my seat. I turned back around only to find the most beautiful man sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Um, hi. Can I get to my seat please?" I was surprised that I could get that much out, my brain felt so jumbled at this point.

He looked up from his book with the most piercing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I swear my heart stopped altogether.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He got up so I could make my way to the window seat.

As soon as I was down, I closed the door to the little window. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to keep that open.

"You can't stand to have it open either?" he asked, leaning over towards me.

"No, I hate planes. Everything about them, I just… I just don't like them." I could tell he wanted to sake me something, but hesitated. Instead, he introduced himself.

"I'm Edward Masen." he said, extending his hand.

"Bella Swan." I answered, taking his hand in mine.

"So Bella, if you hate flying so much, why are you going all the way to London?" he asked. I could see curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"College. I'm going to London University to study literature. None of the colleges around here have what I want, so I looked for a college at a place I've always wanted to go to; hence London."

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Edward. Even though I had just met him, I wanted to tell him everything about me. But I didn't want to bore the poor man.

"London University? I'm going there too. It'll be nice to go there knowing someone else. "

"What are we, chopped liver?" A man who was as big as a gorilla almost screamed from the seat directly across from us. He had very dark curly hair you I could see the muscles straining under his shirt. But something about his face seemed almost child-like.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett and my sister Alice. We're triplets."

I hadn't even noticed the girl he was talking about until she peaked out from behind Emmett. She was the smallest person I had ever seen, almost fairy-like. She has short, spiky, jet black hair standing in every which way on her head. Although she was little, I felt as though I should be scared of her.

"I'm hurt little bro. Truly, deeply hurt. And if your going to act like that, we might as well not even share a dorm. You can find our own damn place!" Emmett said with a mocking look on his face.

"Chill Emmett. I didn't forget about you." As soon as he said that, a big grin crossed Emmett's face. "They are also going to LU. And against my wished, he is rooming with me."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Emmett said. I thought maybe he would give me a handshake, but no. He got up, leaned over Edward and gave me a big bear hug.

"Emmett! Get off her before you suffocate her you big bear!" Edward said, pushing him off me and himself.

He let me go with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but anyone who puts that look on my little brothers face is ok in my book."

"Great, I just met you and their already embarrassing me. It usually takes them a little longer." he said, blushing.

That perfect shade of crimson melting on his face made me want to reach out and caress his cheek. I fought the urge and somehow made it out without embarrassing myself.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you too Emmett, Alice." I said, trying to take the attention off of him, I could tell he was still very embarrassed.

"Oh, Bella. We are going to be great friends! I can just feel it. We can go shopping whenever we don't have class and I con do makeovers on you! It's going to be so much fun! What's your dorm number? I want to know where I'll be able to find you."

Oh dear, shopping. I could now tell hey she seemed so scary to me. She seemed friendly enough but this friendship was going to be a torturous one, that I could feel.

While searching for my dorm papers I heard Edward whisper to Alice. "Don't scare her away Alice. You can be quite controlling when it comes to shopping, don't subject her to that torture."

"Shush Eddie! I'm talking to Bella."

I laughed quietly at them while I looked over my dorm papers. "I'm in room 311. Oh no." I started to read my papers a little bit closer, only to find out I was put in the coed building!

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"They put me in the coed building." This was just great. The coed building? It had humiliation written all over it.

"Yes!" Alice pretty much shrieked. "We're in the same room Bella! Isn't this great? W can hang out all the time now!"

I did have to admit, it was nice knowing who I was going to be living with. I'm just glad it's not a guy.

"You don't have to do anything she tells you to do you know. She can be quite convincing that devious one." I had to laugh. The way he talked about her was just too funny.

"It's ok. Maybe she'll put a little pep in my life." I had to laugh again. Dorm life was sure going to be interesting.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett started.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Yeah, I know." Emmett laughed, Alice and I along with him.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, sounding a little angry.

"Aren't we in room 312, coed building?" Emmett asked.

Edward got out his papers and looked for himself.

"Yes, we are in room 312." Edward said.

My heart stopped again for the second time today. Was I going to be able to handle living next to this God-like man beside me?

I didn't have anymore time to think about that because the planes engines started and the seatbelt light came on. I put my bag on the floor and quickly put my seatbelt on as tightly as it would go without cutting off my circulation.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead. My breathing started to speed up. I wasn't going to be able to handle this. This was going to be the death of me.

I looked up just in time to see a tall, lean man with blond hair stop at our seats.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you have to put up the door for the window until we are at a safe altitude."

Without looking at the window, I fumbled, trying to pull it up. I could see in his eyes that he was concerned. He could tell I was about to lose it. I tried to conceal it the best I could.

"My name is Jasper. If there is anything I can get either of you to help during this flight, you let me or Rosalie, the other flight attendant, know, alright?"

I looked over at Edward to see that he had his eyes closed and looked just as frightened as I was.

"Yes, thank you." I told Jasper before he walked away. Edward just nodded.

I felt the plane move and almost broke down right there. Planes didn't just scare me, they also held memories, painful memories that I didn't necessarily want to remember.

I closed my eyes as well, trying to think of anything to calm me right now. When the plane started to get speed, I felt someone grab me hand. I looked over to eel that Edward, without opening his eyes, had grasped my hand tightly in his. And that's all I needed. His touch seemed to calm me nerves enough to make me relax, as we ascended into the clouds.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**Review. Review. Review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank those of you who reviewed chapter one. keep reviewing to tell me what you think. it's highly appreciated! im still new to the site and didn't realize i could answer back, so i will start doing that as well. again, _twilightfan2694_, you are my rock! and you rock my socks! everyone check out her stories too. their amazing!**

**disclaimer: still no twilight yet, but i'm trying!**

* * *

As the plane ride became more even as we got higher and higher up in the air, his vice-tight grip on my hand started to losen. Even though I never wanted to let go, I knew we would have to all too soon.

After being high in the air for a coulpe of minutes, he finally opened his eyes, only to find me staring at him.

"Sorry about that," he said, laughing as he let go of my hand. My hand now felt cold and empty without his. "I'm fine when we are in the air, just not when we take off or land."

I'm glad he felt ok, I just wish I cold get over my stupid fear. From the look in his eyes, he could tell something was wrong with me. I couldn't hold myself together any longer. The tears started forming in my eyes.

He reached over and caught one of the tears that had escaped with his thumb. Then, unexpectedly, he put the armrest up and pulled me to his chest. I let all the tears I had ben holding for years come out, ruining his shirt.

After a while, when most of the tears had dried from my eyes, I looked up at Edward.

"I guess I should probably explane what that was about." I said in a thick voice.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I don't know why, but your the first person I've ever wanted to talk about this to."

"Then I'm all ears Bella. Whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen."

With a deep breath, I started from the beginning. "My mom, Renee, she used to be a flight attendant. She would be gone a lot and I wouldn't see her very much. But whenever she would fly out to New York, she would by me a plane ticket and take me with her. She didn't go there too often so even if I was in school, she would still take me. It was my favorite thing to do with her.

"She would spend her whole paycheck on that trip. Taking me to broadway shows and opera house because she knew I'd rather do that then go shopping."

I sighed and looked up at Edward. He took my hand in his a encouraged me to go on.

"Two years ago, we had a chance to go to New York again. She had met a new guy, Phil, and they had been dating for a couple of months. She said it was getting pretty serious and she wanted to take him along with us so I could really meet him. But I didn't like the idea so I said no, if he was going I wasn't. That was suppose to be my time with her and I didn't want him to be there too.

"She was out of time and had to head out to the airport, but I still wouldn't budge. When she left, I hadn't said some very nice things to her. I felt bad so I tried to call her and apologize, but she wouldn't answer. I though that was odd because she couldn't have been to the airport yet."

I felt another tear run down my cheek but didn't try to remove it. I knew there would be more to come anyway.

"I called the airlines and asked if she was there. They said she hadn't checked in yet. I knew something was wrong. Even though she had a flight, she would still pick up her phone. That thing was attached to her hand permanently. I tried again and again but still nothing. An hour or so later, a cop from a couple of towns over came to our house. He said there had been a crash.

"My mom's taxi got hit by a drunk driver. They hit her side of the car. She didn't make it but Phil, the taxi driver and the drunk driver did. Alec, the bastard. He claimed he was innocent. That he had the right away and the taxi hit him. Obviously he was lying, but his family was rich and pulled some strings so he only got 7 years in prison. Jane, his sister, looked like she wanted to kill me at his trial. I had never seen someone so livid before. I was scared she was going to come after me or Charlie, but it's been two years.

"All I can think is that I should have been there. I should have been there, Edward. It should've been me, not her. I never got my chance to apologize, to say goodbye." The tears had started flowing again but somehow, I kept them under control.

He gently took hold of my chin and turned my face to look at his.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he said with the most sincere look on his face.

After a couple of minutes of gazing at each other, a look of realization came across his face.

"You're Chief Swans daughter, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... This may be difficult for you to hear, Bella."

"What is it? Please, just tell me."

"My father and I, we are the ones that found the accident and called it in. My father, being a doctor, tried to help your mother, but he was too late. I'm sorry."

This I just couldn't handle.

"Can you let me out? I need to use the bathroom."

He let me out and I headed straight for the toilet. Once the door was closed, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I spilled out the contents of my stomach until there was nothing left. I waited until I was sure I was fine. Then I looked in the mirror. My face was paler then usual and my eyes were stained with red. The only thing that I could at least try to fix was my hair, but quickly gave up on that too.

I walked back to my seat without looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry about that, it was just a lot to handle at once."

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just not talk about this anymore?" I pleaded.

"Of course," was all he said, but with a gentle voice.

I pulled out my iPod and looked at Edward only to find him staring at it.

"Do you want to listen?" I asked, handing him an ear bud.

"Sure. I'm interested in what you listen to."

I handed the iPod over and let him pick the songs. He was one of those who can't listen to a whole song without changing it, but he didn't have bad taste though. First was Vampire Weekend, then Sia, which surprised me a little. Alice must have got him hooked.

He went to look for another song when, all of a sudden, the plane took a good, steady drop in altitude. Jasper's voice came over the intercom, "Please fasten your seat belts and put your tray tables up. We seem to be hitting some turbulence."

I put my iPod away and Edward grabbed my hand again. I could tell he was definitely not liking this.

Jasper went to the other flight attenant. I was assuming this was Rosalie. She looked like a super model. Bleach blond hair and the perfect body. Even in a flight attendants uniform, she looked like she came off the runway. And by the look on Emmett's face, who I had totally forgotten about until I heard a huge sigh, I think he fell in love with her right then and there.

After whispering to Rosalie, Jasper went down the little hall the pilots. The plane seemed to start dropping again and Edward tightened his grip on my hand, a little too tight I might add.

"Ahh, Edward, I have no problem with you holding my hand, but your holding it a little too tight." I tried to say it as sweetly as I could because I could see him struggling, but I earned a light laugh from Alice and a big booming one from Emmett. I scowled at them, trying to get them to stop.

Edward took his hand away from mine and grabbed the armrest, apologizing as he did so. He must have been to gone to pay attention to his siblings.

"It's fine, Edward," I said, taking back his hand. "Just be a little easier." I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was nice to see him looking a little calmer.

Jasper came back from the cockpit with a bloody towel wrapped around his hand and a genuinely scared look on his face. I got Edward's attention and told him to look at Jasper before he pulled Rosalie into a storage room.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but did you see the look on his face? Somethings not right."

Jasper and Rosalie came out of the little storage room. His hand had been bandaged properly and the towel was no longer with him.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Rosalie asked. She didn't use the intercom which I thought was odd. But she didn't really need it because we weren't on a big plane.

"I have some alarming news," she started. "Everyone needs to remain calm so we can asses the situation properly. But is seems... it seems..."

Rosalie couldn't spit it out so Jasper finished for her, "It seems the plane has been hijacked."

* * *

**so, what did you think? any good? just click that little review button to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to those who reviewed! i appreciate it! once again i would like to thank twilightfan2694 for all her support.**

**Disclaimer: i still don't twilight. =(**

* * *

Hijacked? Never would I get on a plane and worry about getting _hijacked_! That just doesn't happen anymore! With all the precautions and security that airports have nowadays, I wouldn't this this would happen to me.

Maybe it's just some sick joke. Yeah, that has to be it. Or maybe a reality t.v. show. No. That's not it. With the look on Jasper's and Rosalie's faces, I can tell it's real, this is really happening...

"So what do we do now?" Emmett murmured. I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or just talking in general, but it seemed to make everyone come out of their musing and back to the present.

"I've been thinking," Rosalie started, "we should come up with a plan to get her out of the cockpit-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me we're dealing with a girl? This should be totally easy!" A man two rows behind us said too confidently, almost cocky.

"Yes, it is a girl, but don't underestimate her, don't let that fact get into you head. She has a knife on her. I didn't know that until it was too late." Jasper said holding up his hand. "She's fast and she's tiny. And to fly a plane, she has to be pretty smart."

"As I was saying, we need to come up with a plan to get her out of there. But we need to be quiet, we don't want to give her any idea that were up to something. Now I need you all to think. Anyone with an idea, just say it. Any idea you have could help us." Rosalie said, then stood there looking thoughtful, trying to come up with her own ideas.

I started thinking too. In high school I was number two in my class. I was also the best problem solver, so this should be easy.

Edward look just as lost as I did. He ran his free hand through his bronze locks of hair as he thought.

"Oh, and before it's too late, does anyone know how to drive a plan? Once we hopefully get her out of there, we can only go on auto pilot for so long..." Rosalie looked around hopeful, but things were just not looking good.

Finally, a petite women stood out of her seat. She looked about middle age with beautiful, long chestnut hair. There was something about her that just screamed warmth and motherly. "I can fly a plane. I've never flown one of this magnitude though. If you want, I can try my best at it."

"Yes, that would be great! Any skill level could help us. Thank you..."

"Esme, dear."

"Esme, we will let you know when you are needed."

Esme sat back down in her seat. Everything was quiet again. Everyone was thinking. Why wasn't I coming up with anything. My eyes closed and I leaned my head against Edward, trying to clear it. But with him, that just wasn't going to happen. I felt him tense up as I leaned against him. But that tension soon went away. He let go of my hand and put his arm around me, cuddling me to his side.

All this crying and worrying had made me tired. I hadn't realized I was starting to fall asleep until a little chirppy voice broke the silence.

"I have an idea!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok, lets hear it." Jasper said with a relieved look on his face.

"So, since we're dealing with a girl, I tried to into this with a feminin approach." As she talked, she climbed over Emmett and started walking up and down the isle. "What if we send maybe one or two girls in there to try to talk to her. If I know two things about girls, it's that they can play some mean mind tricks and they let their emotions get the best of them. So I was thinking me and someone else could go into there and talk to her. Try to get inside her head. What do you think?"

"Ali, that is way to dangerous! Have you completely lost it?" Edward was not happy with this idea, and I could totally see why.

"Well I don't see you spitting out any ideas!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yea, I don't like it either." Jasper added, looking at Alice. "There is no way I could just let you go in there, unprotected. Does anyone else have a different plan?"

"No, no wait," Rosalie said, still thinking. "That could really work."

"So it's settled! I'm going in. Bella, would you care to join me? You are like the totally opposite of me so if my way doesn't work, you could go into it differently."

I must have looked like a deer in headlights. There was no way I could ever do something like that.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm letting you go in there!" Edward shouted, standing up as he did so. He was not going to let this go. I stood up with him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this could work, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. If there is one thing I know best, it's girls. Besides, do you really think _I_ would go in there if I wasn't sure of my plan?" She did have a point. I guess now was the best time to build some courage.

"I'll go, but if I don't like anything that goes on in there, I'm gone, and you'll be coming out with me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"No!" Edward shouted again.

"Bro," Emmett interjected. "Just let them go. We can stand by the door and listen, make sure everything goes ok. I don't like this just as much as you, but we do have to try something at some point."

Alice grabbed my hand and took me towards the front of the plane.

"Just relax Bella. Don't go in there looking scared. That won't get us anywhere. Just follow my lead."

"Alright. I think I can do that." But the look Alice gave me made me think otherwise.

I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Edward behind me.

"So, Emmett, Jasper and I are gonna be right outside the door. If anything happens, you yell for us, ok? And don't do anything you are not comfortable with. Be safe, Bella." He pulled me in for a hug. I never wanted to let him go, but eventually, he kissed my forehead and let me go. I gave him a reassuring look and went over to Alice.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, looking over at Edward.** (A/N: I wanted to leave it right here, but I though it would be too mean)**

Alice stepped up to the door and opened it just a crack, looking in. She took my hand and we stepped through the door together. We couldn't see the girl's face. All we could see was the top of her blond head.

"Excuse me." Alice started. "My name is Alice and this is Bella. We just wanted to come in and talk to you."

The girl started to move. She pushed a couple of buttons on the control board then slowly turned around to face us.

The small blond girl stood up with the knife in her hand. Her face seemed so familier, but yet, she seemed so much like a stranger. She gave me this odd feeling of déjà vu. I couldn't quite pin point why she was making me feel this way, until she spoke.

"Why hello, Bella. Fancy meeting you here."

It was Jane. The sister to the monster who killed my mother. She said she wanted to get revenge for what my family did to hers, and by the look on her face, she knew she was going to get it.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look a little scared."

"Why are you doing this Jane? You do know if you go through with this, your going to kill yourself too. Or if you don't, you'll go to prison. Either way, it's a lose – lose situation for you." I was hoping that just having a conversation, saying anything I could come up with, may get into her head.

"Oh, I know. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take. But either way, I'll make sure your dead, Bella."

I had to hold Alice back from going after Jane. Even though she tiny like a fairy, she's like a momma bear when it comes to protecting someone. Jane just stood with a evil smile.

"Edward! Get in here!" I yelled, hoping he could help me rein in his sister. In literally less then a second he was in here, with Emmett and Jasper hot on his tail, helping me with Alice. For such a little person, Alice was a beast.

As we took her out of the cockpit, I could hear Jane's evil laugh coming from behind me. I shut the door on her and stuck a metal broomstick down the door handle, hoping that would keep her in.

"Alice, what the hell was that? You could have gotten yourself hurt!" There was a look of panic on Edwards face, but underneath it, I could tell he was relieved that we were both out of there.

"It's my fault." I murmured.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Edward asked.

"I mean, it's my fault. The girl in there, she wants _me_ dead. Do you remember, when I was explaining about my mother, how the sister of the drunk driver was really pissed off about everything that happened?" He nodded, "Well it's her. Jane is the one in there doing this."

Everyone looked at me wide-eyed.

"I promise Bella, that I will not let anything happen to you." Edward assured me. Everyone grew quiet for a couple of moments while Edward held me in his arms.

"Well," Emmett said, "We're just gonna have to come up with a new plan."

* * *

**what do you think? let me know! its not to hard to push that review button! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry i've missed a couple of weeks! i think all the teachers got together and was like "let's give her a big project in every class!" because that's exactly what happened! with that, soccer, band, AND drama, i've been a busy bee! well, i won't keep you any longer, heres the next chapter!

* * *

**

A new plan. A new plan is exactly what we needed. But that is easier said then done. Everyone was in thinking mode again. The only noise came from the engins and the few women who were still overwhelmed.

We all stood thinking for at least another 20 minutes before we felt it. It wasn't turbulence; she was playing with us. The plane turned hard and we all fell to the wall in the little hallway. Jasper helped Alice up, making sure she was ok, then ran to help the other passengers that had been knocked down by the blow. As Edward helped me up, I heard Jasper yelling.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked. No one seemed to answer him so he continued. "OK, everyone needs to put everything away. Music, reading materials, food, drinks, it all needs to be put away. Put your seat belts on so if that happens again, you will all be ready and protected."

We all walked back into the main cabin with the rest of the passengers.

"So did the plan work?" A girl close to our seats asked.

"No, there were some difficulties, so it didn't work. If anyone has another idea, it would be nice if they would share it with us. It could be of great use." Alice explained, looking a little put out that her plan didn't work.

"I have one." The cocky guy from earlier said.

"What's our name?" Jasper asked.

"Felix." The guy answered.

"Alright Felix, lets hear it."

Felix stood up. He had to be taller them Emmett, but he wasn't beefier. Emmett definitely had him there. What is with these huge guys anyhow?

"Well you said we're dealing with a tiny girl, why don't a few of us bigger guys go in there and attack her. She can't possibly take on a bunch of guys by herself." Felix said, looking like he was stating the obvious.

"Yes, that could work," Jasper started, " Me, Felix, Emmett and Edward. With all of us, she has no chance! She may get a couple of good swings in with her knife, but believe me, you'll live." He held up his hand as he and the guys laughed. I could feel the blood drain from my face. Alice and Rose looked the same way, scared. There was no way they were doing this.

"Ahh, I don't really think that's such a good idea." I said quietly, really hoping they wouldn't go through with this.

"Yeah, Rose and I second that! Are you crazy? She could totally go Kung Foo on your asses and kill you all!"

"This coming from the girl who willing, dragging Bella along with her, went in there for a 'girl talk'? Ali, we're going to be fine."

Edward did have a point. And from what I knew, she didn't know any special fighting skills, or she would have gotten me a long time ago. She just had rage, and a lot of it. That tiny knife couldn't possibly hurt any of them. Especially with so many of them in there, all going for the same thing. I was pulled out of my thinking by a hand gently pulling at my chin, turning my face so I was looking at Edward.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked, taking my hand, bringing it up to his mouth and giving it a kiss.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I don't think she quite knows Kung Foo, if she did, she would have gotten to me a long time ago. So your plan might work. Just be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me." I told him honestly. He seemed to be a big part of my life right now, and I just couldn't lose him.

"Edward, get over here. Your going to need to know this." Jasper motioned for us to go back over to the group.

"So Emmett and Felix, you are bigger than Edward and I, so you two will go in first. I'll go behind Felix and we'll go to her right. Emmett, you and Edward take her from the left. Even if she sees us or hears us coming, we will surround her and she won't be able to do anything. The one who has a clear shot at the knife, go for it, but be careful, she fast with that thing."

That's when it came to me.

"So once you get her, what are you going to do with her. We can't leave her out here with everyone, and we can't quite throw her out the window."

"We can tie her up and put her in the back of the plane." Rosalie said before she headed for the back of the plane herself. When she came back, she had rope in her hand.

"Here, we can tie her up with this." She said while Alice took the rope.

"I'll be taking that! I can tie a mean knot, can't I boys?" She asked, looking at her brothers. They both nodded immediately, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Well that looks like a story for later!" I said trying to keep the thought alive that there would be a later.

"Alice, Bella, come with me. I just want to make sure there's nothing sharp back there that she could get at." Rose motioned for us to follow her.

"Good idea, we'll wait for you to get back." Jasper called behind us.

When we got back to the room w would hopefully be putting Jane in, Rosalie pulled out a basket and put it on the counter.

"Anything remotely sharp goes in here. I don't want to take any chances of that lunatic getting free."

I pulled open the drawers while Alice got the bottom cupbords and Rosalie got the top ones. Once we went through everything, three times, we checked what we had found: a bag of plastic silverware, scissors, a can opener, and a letter opener. Wow, that's really it? I looked around to see if I would see anything else, but this room was pretty empty to begin with.

"Before we leave, I have a question. Alice, does, umm... DoesEmmetthaveagirlfriend?" She finished at the speed her sentence at the speed of light. All I caught was Emmett and girlfriend. I smiled, knowing what she was talking about. Alice must have caught it too, because she answered right away.

She started laughing, "Nope, no girlfriend. What about that buddy of yours? Does he have a girlfriend?" I don't know what it is with these girls. Only they would ask these questions at a time like this!

"You mean my brother? No, he doesn't have anyone."

"Brother? I didn't know that. I mean, you two kinda look alike with the hair and everything. I guess I just never realized, with everything going on."

"Yeah, were twins. I'm older, and I never let him forget." Alice and Rose both started giggling like tween girls. Before they got into more of their conversation, I had to stop them.

"Ahh, guys? Their kinda waiting for us up front. Don't you think we should get a move on it?"

"Well wait a second, what about you and Edward?" Alice asked.

"What about as?" I asked, confused.

"Do you like him? He obviously likes you. I've never seen him fall so hard or so fast before!"

"He likes me?" I knew I had feeling for him but I didn't think he really liked me in return. I just thought he was being nice, with the situation and all.

"Bella! It's soo obvious! The way he looks at you is like your the only person in the room. And when he stands next to you, it looks like he would jump in front of a bullet for you. So, you do like him, right?" They were not going to let this go until I gave in, I could tell.

"Yes, OK. I like him. I think he is the sweetest, most handsome person I've ever met. Now, can we get back to the task at hand?" I asked, walking out of the room before they could answer me.

"Did you see the blush on her face? She is totally head over heels for him! I could see her being my sister-in-law one day!" Jeez, Alice really liked to get ahead of herself. Yes, he is the most beautiful man I had ever seen, plus he's a gentlemen. You just don't find men like that anymore. But honestly, why would he want anything with me? I'm so plain. No one had ever been interested in me, well except for this one guy who followed me around in high school. He was kind of a creeper. I was glad to get away from him.

When I got back to the guys, Edward asked me if I was OK. I must have had some kind of weird look on my face while I was thinking of Mike. I told Edward I was fine.

"So we got everything!" Alice said, holding up the basket, happy to have accomplished something.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"We don't want to keep too many sharp things on the plane." Rosalie said like Emmett had asked the stupidest question, right as Edward slipped his hand into mine.

"Whatever. Are you guys ready or what?" You could tell Emmett was excited for this and wanted to get the show on the road. He got a chorus of yeses from the guys.

"And I've got the rope right here. When you bring her out of the room, hold her down so I can tie her up." I don't know what is wrong with these Masens, but all of them seem all too eager when put in life or death situations.

That though led me back to Edward and what Alice had said in the back room. Maybe he did like me? I know I liked him... a lot. And when I thought about it, he was the one who was always holding my hand. He was the one who pulled me into a hug when I broke down. He was the one who wanted to know all about my problems. He wouldn't do any of that if he didn't like me, would he? Well, I was about to find out.

Right before the guys all headed to the cockpit, I lead Edward over the closet where Rosalie had fixed Jasper's hand earlier, leaving the door opened a crack, just in case. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do once I got him in here. I was surprised to find out I didn't have to. I turned to face Edward, only to have my gaze lock with his. He slowly laid his free hand on my cheek, caressing it. His touch was the most wonderful feeling I had ever come across. Slowly, he leaned down, almost as if asking if it was OK. I sped up the process just a bit by stepping up on my tip toes and meeting him halfway. The kiss started slow. I lifted my hands to weave them in his soft, tousled locks. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips, asking for entrence. The kiss got quite heated after that. I pulled on his hair, trying to get impossible closer to him. I felt one of his hands on the small of my back while that other one was locked into my hair.

Finally, I had to break away, needing some air. I was feeling very light-headed at this point. But I couldn't tell if it was from lack of air, or if it was because of Edward. He leaned his forehead against mine as we tried to control our ragged breathing.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left to see Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Felix in the doorway staring at us. Alice and Rose looked like they had seen the most precious thing ever. But Emmett on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"Ugghh! Come on Edward!" He said, grabbing Edward by the arm and pulling him out of the room. "You two can get a room when we're done. In fact, you can have this one!" The boys started laughing but Rosalie looked like she wanted to kick the crap out of him for ruining our moment. And I didn't blame her, I wanted to too!

The guys walked over to the cockpit door while Alice and Rosalie came over to give me a semi-group hug.

"I knew it!" Alice quietly squeaked into my ear before we left the room. I could feel the huge smile plastered on my face. I looked for Edward, only to find he had a similar one.

"Are we ready now?" Jasper asked everyone. We all nodded.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can give you two a couple more minutes in that rooms if you want." Emmett added sarcastically, looking at Edward and I.

"Will you shut up, Emmett?" Rose whispered while swatting Emmett's head.

"OK," Jasper began, "Everyone in their ready positions... 1, 2, 3,"

* * *

**Review? yess please! i also would like you take on a chapter of Edward or Janes POV. i'm not really sure if i want to write one, but if you guys want one, i will! let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BAAAACCCKKK! sooo, sooo, sooo sorry i've been gone for soo long! school, work, basketball, band, homework, boy troubles... let me tell ya, it's been hectic! i'm hoping this will never happen again. thank you to everyone that has been staying with me! i appreciate it soo much!**

* * *

Emmett turned the door knob and quietly went into the room, followed by Felix, Jasper and Edward. Edward closed the door behind him, but not before he winked at me. I smiled and gestured for him to go. That man could make a nun blush.

"And now we wait." Rose sighed.

"No, we won't have to wait long. This should be an in-and-out job." Alice said, comforting Rose.

"Here, why don't you stand back a little Rose, and Alice, why don't you stand beside me and be ready with the rope." I started to explain to them.

"Open the door!" I heard a voice shout from inside the room. I opened it and out came Emmett walking backwards. Between him and Felix was a ugly looking Jane. I had seen her mad before, but this was 100 times worse.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you! Do you hear me? And when I do, it's gonna be slow and painful and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." She hissed with a sly, evil smile on her face.

I stood right in front of her, watching her try, struggling, to get lose, but she was no match for Emmett and Felix. Her little rant didn't scare me, if anything, it just pissed me off. I was so sick of her, that before she knew what was happening, or really me for that matter, I punched her square in the nose.

"Go Bella." I heard Emmett say to Felix. They both laughed together.

Alice came over and started tying her up. She reminded me of a cowboy, or rather cowgirl, tying up a cow, because that's exactly what she looked like. I laughed inwardly at her as Rose led the men to where we would be keeping the extra luggage. Alice must have gone to get Esme because she was suddenly gone. Then it hit me; where were the other two men?

I ran into the cockpit where I saw Jasper kneeling over Edward's body. Edward's none-moving body. He's dead. He has to be. He's just laying there. But those thoughts were immediately pushed from my mind when I heard his beautiful laugh.

"The girls are gonna flip, you know that, right?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda scared to see Bella's reaction."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do, Jazz. I mean, I don't know her at all, but I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's everything I've ever wanted and everything I didn't even know I wanted all wrapped into one person."

"You sound like your in love, man."

"Maybe I am, I wouldn't know."

I was finally spotted when Jasper helped Edward sit up. I went and sat by him, taking his hand in mine.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Jasper said before heading out the door. Edward took me in his arms and I laid me head on his chest. I looked down and saw the rip in his jeans, blood ringing the rip.

"What happened?" I asked, moving the rip aside to see the bandage on his leg.

"Well, when we went in, she has the knife in her hand. She must have caught Emmett in the corner of her eye. She swung at him but missed, and got me instead. They pounced on her when I was down. It's not that bad though. Jazz said I'll need stitches when we land."

"You scared me. When I realized that you didn't come out of the room. Then I saw you laying there, I thought you were dead." My tears found their way back out again. He ran his hand through my hair, comforting me.

"I'm right here, same as before. I'll just have a little limp for a while." His attempts at cheering me up weren't that bad, but I knew we also had some other topics to attend to. He must have felt the same way.

"So, how much of my conversation with Jasper did you hear?" He asked shyly.

"I walked in when you said the girls were going to flip." I giggled at the memory, wait... did I just giggle? I felt the blush on my face ad turned away embarrassed.

"I guess that means all of it." He huffed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Great."

"Hey, don't be like that, I like you too. More than I probably should for someone I just met. But I feel the same way as you, like I've known you for my entire life." When I finished I looked up to his face to see his reaction to my little confession. There were s few emotions but mostly relief. He looked relieved to know I liked him back.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The way out lips moved together, it was like it was ment to be.

I moved to astraddle him and deepen the kiss. His tongue swept across my lip causing me to moan, feeling his lips turn into a smile.

My hands were locked in his hair and I coule feel his slowly rising up my back under my shirt. Breathing was becoming difficult but neither of us wanted to pull away. We didn't have a choice though when Alice walked in with Esme and a beautiful blond-haired man. I immediately got off Edward and looked down, feeling the burning blush on my face.

"Busted again," Alice laughed. "Were not gonna be able to leave you two alone, are we? You'll probably end up joining the mile high club!"

"Alice!" Edward shouted at her.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you prude." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Edward just grunted and pinched his nose, I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them and the look on Esme's and the other mans face was priceless. "Oh, how silly of me, this is Carlisle. He is going to help Esme with the plane situation."

I stood up and saw Edward struggling to do the same. Carlisle and I both moved to help him.

"Edward, what happened to your leg?" Alice asked.

"Jane cut me. She saw Emmett, went for him, missed and somehow got my leg."

Esme spun the co-pilots chair around so Edward could sit.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Carlisle asked. "Just to make sure there's no sign of infection and so it's cleaned and bandaged properly, of course."

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll go get my bag." When Carlisle left the room Esme took her seat in the pilots chair and put on her head set. By the way she was talking, it sounded like she was trying to reach an airport.

Edward reached out for my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. It had to, she got him pretty good. I looked down at the bandage and saw that blood was starting to go through it. Oh no, not blood. My heads starting to feel dizzy already.

"It stings, but it's not so bad. I'll live." he chuckled, "Are you alright Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, being this close to blood, it just... bother me." I take deep breaths and have myself calmed down by the time Carlisle gets back.

But before he even started with Edwards leg , Carlisle looked stumped. "Umm, I'm going to have to cut your pant leg off." He admitted.

"Really?" asked Edward with a bummed look on his face. Carlisle just nodded. "Great, they're the only pair I have up here with me." he said flatly.

"Well, you can always take them off." Carlisle suggested. Edward with no pants on? This could be interesting...

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," he looked over at me, "Are you comfortable with me doing that?" he asked, embarrasses.

"Oh, I leave if you want me to." No I won't.

"No, it's fine. I may need your hand at some point." he said, smiling at me.

I had to look away though when he stood up to take his pants off. It would be too embarrassing if he caught me staring. I did get a good peek at his arse though.

He sat back down and retook my hand in his. I was happy to see his underwear didn't have any goofy characters or sayings on them, just plain 'ole black boxer briefs.

That's when I looked down further, at his bandage Carlisle was already taking off. It must have happened from his moving around and taking his pants off. There was so much blood. The bandage was covered in blood. Blood was dripping down his leg. The smell of the rusty-salty blood was in the air. Blood, blood, blood... And that's when everything went black.

* * *

**revoir, repssar, fair la critica di, analisar, review!**


	6. Author

With the lack of response I've been getting for this story, I've decided to not make it as long as I had originally planned. I'm sorry to those who have been staying with me from the beginning, but it doesn't seem worth it to me anymore. I'm only going to add a couple more chapters before it's finished up. I do want to thank those who have reviewed, your reviews are what made me keep it going this far. xoxo


End file.
